guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Factions area unlocking
Some of this information does not seem correct. A Master's Burden is acquired after arrival to the Docks. The quest that gets people there (I think) is something else. --Karlos 14:34, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Article Scope Creep Ok, I'm starting to see a little discontenuity in the information on this page. Not that the information is wrong, but it doesn't seem to match the original purpose. I'm actually the one that started this entire page. My purpose (due to frustration) was to list what you needed to do to get into the areas that you were locked out of. Now I haven't done the Shing Jea Island part of the campaign, but what I'm seeing listed for that area seems to be a lot of Primary Quests that don't necessarily unlock anything. In other words they are optional (I think). So I guess I'm asking what purpose do we want to follow? If it's just a list of quests, there's already a page for that. I would like to keep it to my original purpose which was a minimal "this is what you MUST do to get throught the campaign and into the various areas that you can't just run to". Comments anyone? And if I'm wrong on the Shing Jea listings, let me know. Thanks. :I agree with you, we should only list the minimal for area unlocking. I have udated the Shing Jea island part, which turned out that ALL the quests listed are required, assuming the quest articles list their requirements and followups correctly. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:22, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Stub? Is this guide still a stub? It goes from Shing Jea to the end-game mission, that's not very stubby IMO. ||Auron of Neon 21:55, 11 June 2006 (CDT)|| Zen Daijun for non-Canthan chars I'm a bit confused about how Zen Daijun is accessed for characters born in Tyria or Elona. The main Zen Daijun location article states "Characters of other campaigns must travel northeast then southeast from Seitung Harbor, through Jaya Bluffs and Haiju Lagoon." But Seitung Harbor itself is accessible from the start for non-Canthan born characters, it is where they enter Shing Jea Island in the first place. So therefore, non-Canthan born characters should be able to access Zen Daijun from the start. However, the unlocking article states "Minister Cho's Estate - Mission. Unlocks Ran Musu Gardens outpost and consequently, the Zen Daijun mission." It's not clear how this "consequently" works. Ran Musu Gardens is nowhere near Zen Daijun. Now, it may mean the same way as for Canthan-borns, i.e. they go via the quest "To Zen Daijun". However, this would be the same way as Canthan-borns enter Zen Daijun, and would not require going via Jaya Bluffs, in which case the Zen Daijun article would be incorrect to state that. Who's right? Kidburla 22:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :If you're non-Canthan, you can simply walk into Estate or Daijun at any time. To enter Gardens you have to beat Estate. --Macros 22:42, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Non-Canthans count as having completed the 'tutorial' island, and thus don't have to complete Estate to unlock access to Zen Daijun (or the quest that truly unlocks it). Canthan characters must go through the entire job, completing Estate, which unlocks Ran Musu AND "To Zen Daijun", allowing access to Zen Daijun once completed. --Kale Ironfist 22:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks very much. Therefore, the words "and consequently, the Zen Daijun mission" should be removed from the end of that sentence on the unlocking page. I have now done this. Kidburla 11:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC)